


The 23 Bus

by agirlwholikesadam



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Paterson (2016)
Genre: Adam - Freeform, Adam Driver - Freeform, Adam Driver Smut, F/M, Paterson - Freeform, Paterson x reader - Freeform, Porn, Smut, bus ride, driver - Freeform, kyloren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlwholikesadam/pseuds/agirlwholikesadam
Summary: Once a month Paterson does the night shift. When his shift ends he gets a surprise, a very naughty surprise. **wink wink**
Relationships: paterson x reader
Kudos: 22





	The 23 Bus

Paterson didn't mind doing the night shift once a month, he drove the 23 bus when he did. Traffic wasn't bad during the late shift and he got to see the city in action at night. There were less people on the bus. It was always quiet and he had more time on his hand to think about new poems.

With a happy sigh he checks his shiny sliver watch and notice his shift was almost over.

1:45am.

He gets off in 15 minutes. He looks up and stops at the red light. He looks at the rear end mirror and sees only two passengers only.

'Not bad.' He thinks to himself. Leaning back, he watches his surroundings. Stores were closed. The only store opened was the 24/7 bodega by the corner. He looks to his left as he sees a man walking down the street with his dog.

When the light turned green, Paterson felt giddy inside. His shift was almost over. When he arrived at the last stop the two passengers got out from the back door. The first door opened and he was met with you. He bit his bottom lip as he looked up and down at you. You wore a light jean jacket and a black wavy dress reaching just above your knees. You were clutching your light brown shoulder bag as you walk up the steps in the bus. He couldn't help but smile at your white worn down converses, he had gotten you. It matched with your dress and jacket perfectly.

"How much is the fare?" You asked, batting your eyes at him. He lick his lips and shook his head at you.

"For you, it's free." He said. You smile at him then gave him a wink.

"Thank you. You're so sweet." You replied, walking into the bus taking a seat near the second door. Paterson shuts the doors and turns the sign above the bus on.

'NOT IN SERVICE.' 

As he drives to the bus station, he couldn't help but steal a few glances at you in the rear mirror. Once in a while you would catch him looking at you. At the last red stop before making a turn to the bus station he looks at you again in the mirror. He grips the steering wheel tightly with both hands as he saw you leaning back on the seat. You look at him as you raise your dress up to your hips. His chest was heaving up and down as you spread your legs slowly showing him your bare cunt.

Paterson dropped his mouth slowly as he saw your bare pussy.

"Such a naughty girl." He said after clearing his thoart. He hears you chuckle and bring a hand down to your pussy. He watches as your fingers rubbed your clit. Your head was throw back as you let out a soft moan. Paterson jumps when he hears a car beep behind him. He looked up and saw the light had turned green. He looks at you again through the mirror. He shakes his head with a smile as he sees you shrugging your shoulders. Giving him a innocent face, like it wasn't your fault that he had gotten distracted.

He turns the bus at the green light and drives to the bus station quickly. He passes by the security shack at the entrance. He nods at the security guard who was an older man.

The old man nods a hello back at Paterson and resumes back to his book. Paterson drives in and parks between two buses at the far end in the parking lot. Turning off the bus, he leaves the lights on. He quickly unclips his seatbelt and gets up from the driver seat.

"You should pay more attention to the road, Pat." You tell him, biting your bottom lip as you rub your clit.

You watch as Paterson walks slowly towards you. He watches you through his hooded eyes. You looked down at his black trousers. You grin as you saw his hard cock was press against it. You looked up at him. God, he was so huge. His head almost hit the ceiling of the bus. He looked good in his uniform. His blue shirt fitted nicely on his chest. A few top buttons on his shirt were undone showing a white under tee under.

"Such a bad girl." He says walking up to you. He grips on the hand railing above you and bends down to reach your lips. You grab the collar of his shirt and pull yourself up to reach his lips. Giving you a chaste kiss you gasp as he grabs your chin making you look up at him.

"Teasing me. Touching yourself while I'm driving. Wearing no underwear under your dress." He says shaking your face softly. You let out a giggle making him smirk.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. You look so good driving, baby." He lets out a moan at your response and bends down to kiss you. You gladly welcome his tongue in your mouth as he deepens the kiss.

You pull away. Looking up at him, you nearly moan at the sight of him. His lips were pink and swollen from the kiss. His cheeks were flushed. His eyes were darkened with lust. 

"Can I suck your cock?" You ask him shyly. Paterson presses a wet kiss on your cheek and stands up straight. He pulls his tucked shirt out of his pants and unbuckles his belt. You stand up as he unzips his pants. Pushing him on the same seat you sat, you kneel between his large legs. You quickly take your jacket off and toss it to the empty bus seats near you. He pulls his hard cock from the opening of his boxers and jerks off slowly looking at you.

You practically hopped with excitement. Softly bouncing up and down on your knees as you saw his fat cock.

"So big." You said moving closer. Paterson shuts his eyes as he feels your tongue licking the side of his cock.

"Is it gonna fit in that little mouth?" He says opening his eyes staring down at you. You open your mouth wide letting your tongue drag up and down his cock.

"I'll make it fit." You told him, causing him to grin. You always told him that. He loved it because he knew his cock was too big for you but that didn't stop you from sucking and fucking it. You moaned as you sucked the head of his cock. You felt Paterson grip your shoulders, urging you to go deeper because he knew you could. He knows you are a good little whore for him. He groans as he hits the back of your throat. You gagged on his cock as you worked on it. Gripping his thighs you sucked him harder, you felt his legs twitched as you gave him a sloppy blow job. Sloppy blow job was Paterson's favorite thing. Paterson loved how sloppy you got with his cock. He loved the wet sounds you made while he was deep in your throat.

Paterson feels his chest puff out in pride as he watcha you bobbing up and down on his cock. Letting a moan out as you came off his cock, Paterson groans at the sight of you. Your eyes were watery and your lips were bruised pink. He wipes the string of saliva from the corner of your mouth.

"I need you baby." Paterson nods at you.

"Let me taste your first.." You shook your head as you stood up. He pouts when you rejected him.

"I need this cock now, baby. I need it in me please." You begged him as he sat up straight in his seat. He pulls you in, getting you up on his lap.You grip the small grey handle on the seat behind his head.

"You are so wet." He mumbles into your skin as he kisses your bare neck. He slides his cock between your wet pussy lips.

"Just by sucking your cock." You tell him swaying your hips as he brings you down on his cock.

"Fuckkk." He groans as he pulls you down busting you wide open.

"Pat.." You cry out gripping the handle with one and gripping his broad shoulder with the other.

"Pussy so tight, baby. Love this pussy." He huffs out wrapping his arms around as you sit down on his cock.

"My little cock warmer." He says making you grin at the name.

Sweet, quiet and shy Paterson had such a dirty mouth. One of the many things you love about him.

"Mmm yes, your little cock warmer." He moans as you agree with him. You felt him thrust his hips upwards making you cry out. You clenched around his throbbing fat cock. The bus rocked side to side as you bounced on his cock. Paterson groans as he tightens his hold on you as he met with your thrust.

"Y/n!" Paterson cried out as you wrapped your arms around his neck. He can hear you moaning against his neck.

"Baby...feel so good." Paterson gives you a hard thrust upwards hitting your cervix. He moans as your pussy clenches him harder. You were so wet, gushing all over his lap. He reaches down and gives a hard slap against your ass making you cry out in pleasure. He feels you trembling on his cock. He grips your ass as he repeatedly thrust into you.

"I feel it. Cum baby! Cum." Paterson moans out as he feels your legs shake against his outer thighs. Cumming on his cock Paterson feels you slump against him.

"Hold on, baby." He said kissing you. You moan as he thrust into you softly. You felt his large hands move your legs on his own lap. Your feet were now pushed against his inner thighs. You moan at the new angle. He was deeper into you now. Stretching your little cunt more.

"Hold on to me baby." He says sliding down a bit in his seat. You hid your face against his neck as he started fucking you like crazy. All you could do is hold on for dear life as he fucks you under. The bus shook like crazy by the force of his thrusts. Paterson whines as he feels his cock bruising your insides. He could feel the wet spot on his pants.

"So wet for this cock. Look at you! Your pussy juices is all over me." He says making you moan as he rams into you.

"You love taking this cock in the middle of the night?" He asked you.

You nod rapidly as you rolled your eyes behind your head when you felt his one of his larges finger rub your little asshole.

"You love it when daddy fucks you in his bus?" He says circling your asshole with your wetness.

"Yes! Yes!" You cry out in his neck as you laid there. Letting him pound your pussy as he plays with your hole.

"Paterson!" You cry out as you felt his hot cum shoot deep inside of you. He paints your inside with his cum. You felt him moan as he nuzzled into your shoulder as he came. After a few minutes you raise your head from his neck. You see him staring at the ceiling of the bus. He looks down at you with a tired smile. You kiss him softly then wince as you raise yourself up. He groans as he feels you get off his cock. Your body shivers at the emptiness between your legs. Paterson groans as he sits up. You lean against the pole in the middle of the bus.

"Thank you, baby." You said letting out a tiring sigh as he fix himself. He zips his pants up and grab your jacket. He helps you put it on.

"I should be thanking you." He says.

"Let's go home and take a nice hot bath." He says placing a chaste kiss against your lips. Without saying anything he grabs your shoulder bag and places it on one of his broad shoulders. You follow him to the driver seat as he grabs his things. Opening his lunch box, you smile at the photo of both of you at a farmer market taken months ago. He grabs the extra napkins he had and bends over to wipe the cum that has been dripping down your inner thighs.

"You're so good to me, Pat." You tell him as he throws the napkins in the small trash bin near the seat.

"Of course I am, I'm your husband." He says kissing your cheek then he closes the lunch box.

He walks out of the bus after turning off the lights. Taking all his things with him he goes down the steps. He turns to you and holds his hand out. He helps you down the steps and intertwine his fingers with yours. Paterson drapes his jacket over you when the chilly breeze of the night hit. Walking hand to hand, you guys walked home. Once a month at 2:00am, you meet with your husband, Paterson at the last bus stop and give him a little special treat. At first he was worried about you being alone in the middle of night waiting for him but after showing him your small but powerful taser keychain. He was alright with it.

The next morning, Paterson was driving down the street on his usual bus when he saw a fellow bus driver driving towards him. The driver waves hello at Paterson as they pass each other. Paterson raised his brows and blushed when he saw the bus driver was driving the 23 bus.


End file.
